Arianne's new life aka rosemarie
by erin night
Summary: this story is based on  ariannes new life as a new moroi  guardian this story was adopted from uprising and nicki minaj
1. Chapter 1

Arianne's new life Aka Rosemarie

Prologue

My name is Arianne Johnson I used to be Rosemarie Hathaway but I changed my name to Arianne Johnson the reason I changed my name is cause the darkness of Lissa Dragomir was getting to me thanks to spirit its been ten yrs since ive been known as Rosemarie Hathaway the Queen summoned me to court so I must go back and faced everyone I left behind including Dimitri Belikov he used to be my mentor and lover now im a marry woman with three kids I just hope everyone can forgive me. My husband nor my kids know of my past life as a guardian. This is my story of how I became Arianne Johnson.

Chapter 1

The day started as any other day for me I was to wake up and go practice with Dimitri I woke up early that day I woke up at five in the morning I took a shower to relax my muscles and brush my teeth I was happy that day I was going to tell my Russian god that I was pregnant but I never got to tell him because what I saw broke my heart in two he was kissing Tasha ozera I was devastated so I ran as fast as I could I couldn't believe it next thing I knew I was outside the wards of the academy that's where Adrian found me crying my eyes out as soon as he saw me he ask whats wrong little dhampir I told him that I was pregnant by Dimitri and that I was going to tell him when I found him kissing Tasha he knew then what he had to do he told me to tell his aunt the queen that I was pregnant and that I want it to graduate early due to the baby. I did as he ask me and I graduated early then everyone else.


	2. meeting dimitri again

Ariannes new life aka Rosemarie

Prologue

My name is Arianne Johnson Im a moroi guardian at St. Vladamir I arrive over a wk ago. When I arrive to the academy I made sure i arrive in style I came in my light blue mercedes benz the new model. I yield three elements they are fire,air, and spirit I havent specialized in them as of yet. When i left the academy i was devastated when i found dimitri kissing tasha ozera i was going to tell him that he was going to be a dad when i confronted him i ask him if we were going to practice he said no that he was leaving to guard tasha i almost told him about our kid he knew how much i loved him and yet he left me for that bitch. I was devasted that i barely came out of my dorm i didnt eat or participated in any school activities i didnt get in trouble anymore evryone wonder what happen to me. Thats when I decided to leave the academy i left in the middle of the night i packed all my belongings and I left a note for each of my friends one for eddie,Mia, lissa and adrian the one for eddie one for abe and Janine as well now im back better than ever im happily marry have kids of my own as well jake knows that donny and lizbeth arent his but he loves them as his own we have meghan and melissa they are also twins donny and lizbeth grew up in st vladamir academy adrian has been taking care of them for me he is the only one that knows my secret thanks to him im a new person i love him as a brother thats why my kids call him uncle they know who i am but they dont know tha dimitri is there dad. lizbeth has my attitude and curly brown hair and donny has his dads attitude calm when needed but will protect his sister at any cost.

Chapter 1

I was called to court by the queen apparently they need my help the wards are down and a lot of the guardians have died due to the increasing of strigoi attacks. I live in malibu hills and my kids go to whispering high school they are very smart and get good grades when i told them that we needed to pack they ask why and I told them that i was going to go visit a friend in montana and that they needed my help so they started to pack jake knew my secret as well he knew why i left court and the reason to my new identity as well he knew if i went back to court all of my friends would be there even the man that abandoned me I just hope the donny and lizbeth could forgive me for leaving them at court. as well as my other friends if they only knew the truth to why I left then they would understand me I hope. Here we are now 10 yrs later and im back at court to fullfill my destiny and promise to queen tatiana that i would do everything in my power to make sure that adrian understood why i left the way i did I hope he could forgive me now. Meghan and Melissa know about donny and lizbeth and that they are the siblings I just hope that they can understand why I had to leave them when I did.


End file.
